Mi Regalo de Navidad
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Es un día muy especial, ya que se llevará a cabo una gran fiesta navideña en casa de Tino y Berwald, pero Tino olvidó el regalo más importante de todos. Y lo que menos se esperaba era ¡recibir una confesión esa misma tarde!
1. Descuido

Hola~~

Es algo pronto como para estar subiendo historias navideñas, pero no pude resistirlo *-* la inspiración me atacó hace unos días y retomé esta historia que llevaba meses en el fondo de mi baúl de ideas.

Espero que les guste el SuFin uwu no tanto como a mí, porque eso sería difícil xDDD pero ojalá les agrade mi segundo fic shonen-ai y esta adorable pareja de nórdicos ^^

* * *

Llegó el día en que se realizaría la fiesta navideña que Tino había estado preparando para todos sus amigos y conocidos. Envió tiernas invitaciones en tarjetas navideñas a los bálticos, a los norteamericanos, a los que vivían en la zona del Mar Mediterráneo, a los del centro de Europa, a los asiáticos y, por supuesto, a los demás nórdicos. La fiesta prometía mucho, ya que Tino aseguró que todos recibirían regalos de la mejor calidad hechos por los esforzados duendes que trabajaban en el taller de Santa Claus, que la comida sería preparada por los mejores cocineros de su nación y que la música sería interpretada por famosos músicos finlandeses.

En ese preciso momento se encontraba revisando la larga lista de regalos que había estado elaborando desde los primeros días de noviembre. Berwald lo observaba con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Secretamente, adoraba ver al finlandés cuando trabajaba arduamente por aquella fecha para que todas las navidades fuesen espectaculares.

—Veamos —dijo Tino para si mismo, sumamente concentrado en su labor—, las partituras de piano para Roderich… listo —murmuró colocando una marca de corrección junto al nombre—; el libro de mitología finesa para Arthur… listo; el vestido rosa con encajes para Feliks… listo.

Y cuando llegó al final de la lista, se percató de que no estaba escrito por ninguna parte el nombre "Berwald". Para asegurarse de que no había ningún error, la leyó de principio a fin con mucho cuidado, tratando de no saltarse a nadie, pero el nombre no apareció… y sintió como si el cielo se le hubiera caído encima.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó, volteando para ver a la única persona que había estado a punto de quedarse sin un regalo esas navidades— Su, te pido mil disculpas —dijo entrelazando sus dos manos y agachando la cabeza frente a él—, pero estaba tan ocupado haciendo los demás pedidos que ¡olvidé preguntarte qué querías para navidad!

Mientras Tino continuaba disculpándose desesperadamente, Berwald recordó que a él tampoco se le había ocurrido pedir un regalo, ya que nunca tuvo nada en mente para esa fecha tan especial… Bueno, "especial" más que nada para Tino, porque si no fuera por él, a Berwald no le haría ilusión celebrar la navidad cada año.

—Tendré que pensarlo —respondió.

—Si hoy no se te ocurre nada, te haré un regalo mañana por la tarde, ¿sí? —sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa comenzó a desdibujarse— Sólo espero que no te moleste si resulta ser un poco improvisado —dijo con la mirada baja, avergonzado de si mismo.

El sueco lo observó con sus ojos claros. Se acercó a él, colocó las manos en los hombros de su compañero de hogar y le dijo:

—No me importa si es improvisado. Con que sea un regalo de Tino estará bien.

A pesar de que había vivido con él durante décadas, no lograba acostumbrarse a sus acercamientos repentinos: su rostro impávido e inexpresivo aún le daba un poco de miedo, al igual que esas grandes manos que eran capaces de triturar rocas.

—E-Está bien —respondió.

Tino se sentía realmente mal. Nunca, en todos los años que llevaba viviendo con Su, había olvidado tenerle un regalo para navidad… ni siquiera los años en los que había tenido más trabajo, o aquellos en los que uno de los dos estaba involucrado en algún conflicto con otra nación. Por ello, debía darle un excelente regalo, para así enmendar su error, pero ¿qué cosa? Berwald no tenía claro aún qué deseaba y él tenía miedo de escoger algo que no fuera de su agrado.

—Bien, Tino —se dijo a sí mismo minutos después, mientras intentaba comprobar que no se le hubiese escapado ningún otro detalle relacionado con la fiesta—, tranquilízate… desesperarse con el tema no te ayudará —suspiró—… Seguro que Berwald no pedirá algo muy complicado… ¿o sí?

Y cuando el joven comenzaba a hacerse un lío él solo, Berwald se acercó a él.

—Ya pensé en lo que quiero.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, sintiéndose más tranquilo— ¿Y qué es?

Las mejillas del sueco se encendieron.

—Quiero un regalo —musitó.

Tino lo observó extrañado.

—Ya sé que quieres un regalo, Su, pero…

—Quiero algo que esté hecho por ti —aclaró, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Eh? ¿Algo hecho por mí? —repitió, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal— ¿o sea que no quieres nada en concreto?

—Ya lo dije: con que sea un regalo de Tino estará bien —le recordó, manteniendo la vista fija en los ojos violetas de su compañero, causando que éste se tensara.

—E-Está bien… —murmuró, bajando la mirada.

Tras haberse arrellanado en un sofá de la sala de estar, meditó sobre las palabras de Berwald.

"_Bueno _—pensó—_, lo que dijo debería aliviarme, ya que no quiere algo difícil de conseguir… pero, al mismo tiempo, me aleja de encontrar un regalo adecuado para él…_

Pensó en todas las cosas que podrían hacerle falta en esos momentos, pero Berwald era muy ordenado y siempre se encargaba de reponer todo lo que ya no sirviera en su hogar. Hizo un recuento de todos los presentes que le había hecho en las navidades anteriores, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que nunca le había regalado alguna prenda de ropa hecha con sus propias manos.

"_¡Es verdad!_ —recordó— _Su ha usado, prácticamente, la misma ropa invernal durante décadas… Podría tejerle algo rápidamente._

Corrió hacia uno de los closets que había en el pasillo principal y rebuscó dentro de él hasta dar con un canasto que contenía madejas de lana y palillos para tejer.

—¡Fantástico!

"_Si me concentro, tendré su regalo listo en un par de horas, e incluso podría hacer algo más. Sólo tengo que buscar la forma de distraerlo…_

En ese momento recordó que Peter siempre estaba dispuesto a dar un paseo, especialmente si eso significaba comer algo sabroso fuera de casa. Llamó al pequeño inglés y le explicó que necesitaba su ayuda para darle una sorpresa a Berwald. Segundos después, Peter se encontraba brincando frenéticamente por el cuarto del sueco mientras pedía:

—¡Papá, quiero un helado de cheesecake!

—Peter, no sé si encontremos eso un veinticuatro de diciembre…

—¡Vamos, papá! —insistió, tironeándole la manga del chaquetón— ¡Son las tres de la tarde! ¡Debe haber alguna heladería abierta a esta hora!

—Está bien… —asintió, resignado.

—¡Síiiiii! —exclamó alegremente, corriendo hacia la puerta principal con los brazos en alto.

"_Perfecto _—se sonrió Tino—._ Ahora, manos a la obra._


	2. Casualidad

Aquí tienen el segundo cap, el cual revisé un millón de veces antes de subirlo!

Espero algún review de parte de los lectores ;O; por favor *-*

* * *

Lo único que faltaba para que su hogar luciera como la verdadera casa de Santa Claus eran los pequeños y ágiles duendes trabajadores corriendo de un lado a otro, con sus sombreros puntiagudos y sus trajes verdes. Por lo demás, tanto el interior como el exterior de su casa estaban adornados con bellísimas luces, llamativas guirnaldas, campanas decorativas en un sinfín de colores y un gran muñeco de Santa Claus. Únicamente en el interior habían bastones dulces de fantasía; peluches de renos, osos polares y muñecos de nieve; figuras de angelitos y del mismo Santa, bolas de cristal con nieve artificial en el interior, piñas de pino teñidas de dorado, botas de fieltro colgadas en las paredes, un extenso tren decorativo de cerámica y una amplia ciudad navideña en miniatura ubicada sobre un exhibidor de pino.

El cielo de la sala de estar era más alto que el promedio de las casas nórdicas, por lo que Tino consiguió armar un árbol aún más grande que el del año anterior, el cual tocaba la parte alta de la habitación con la cristalina estrella que se hallaba en su copa. Lucía en sus ramas millones de esferas de colores, guirnaldas y colgantes con forma de estrella y copos de nieve, y quien ponía especial atención a las pequeñas figuras que se asomaban entre el ramaje sintético podía percatarse de los auténticos y traviesos duendecillos que jugaban a las escondidas, pero ya muy pocos países creían en la existencia de seres mágicos, por lo que sólo unos cuantos privilegiados podían verlos.

Por supuesto que Tino no había hecho todo esto solo: Berwald lo ayudó con los trabajos más pesados y lo acompañó durante todo el proceso para cuidar de él en caso de que tuviera dificultades o un accidente. El inocente finlandés nunca sospechaba con qué intenciones hacía esto, e incluso se sentía incómodo cuando se percataba de que el sueco llevaba demasiado tiempo la mirada puesta en él.

"_¿Por qué me mirará tanto?_ —pensaba Tino, sintiendo algo de miedo— _¿Me estaré equivocando en algo?_

"_No puedo no preocuparme por él_ —pensaba Berwald—._ Si algo le pasara, me sentiría muy mal._

Y tanto trabajo había valido la pena: su hogar era como una gigantesca fogata de colores en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, por lo que a nadie le habría extrañado que los mismos Reyes Magos hubiesen llamado a su puerta en mitad de la fiesta.

Alrededor de las siete comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados. Obviamente, quienes se presentaron antes que todos fueron los bálticos.

—¡Eduard! —saludó Tino al verlo aparecer por la puerta— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó mientras lo abrazaba amistosamente.

—Muy bien, Tino —sonrió, respondiendo efusivamente al abrazo—. Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal?

—¡Excelente! —contestó con muchos ánimos— ¡Espero que se diviertan muchísimo!

—¡Claro que sí!

—Qué hermosa luce su casa con todos estos adornos navideños, señor Väinamöinën —opinó el letón con timidez.

—Gracias, Raivis —le sonrió amablemente.

—Bueno, nosotros no quisimos venir sin aportar con algo para la cena —dijo Taurys, quien traía una caja de tamaño mediano consigo—, así que trajimos esto.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa— ¡Genial! Me encanta la comida báltica y estoy seguro de que a los demás les fascinará. Veamos…

Cuando Tino abrió la caja se encontró con una gran cantidad de kūčiukai, un postre tradicional navideño de Lituania que lucía verdaderamente apetitoso.

—¡Kūčiukai! Hace mucho que no veía comida típica lituana. ¡Muchas gracias! La colocaré en la mesa, aunque… necesito pocillos —avisó antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia la cocina. Además, debía recibir a los invitados que comenzaran a llegar después.

Berwald, al no ser tan sociable como Tino, prefirió encargarse de supervisar en el patio trasero a los técnicos que trabajaban en el montaje del concierto, el cual comenzaría a las diez.

* * *

—¡Qué árbol tan impresionante! —chilló Alfred, quien llegó poco después de los bálticos— ¡Es casi tan impresionante como el que hay en mi casa, sólo que mucho más sobrio! Y además, es de plástico —agregó, levantando una ceja—, no como el mío, que fue talado del bosque de pinos más grande de mi nación.

Tino no captó la soberbia en sus palabras y rió inocentemente.

—Cállate, idiota —susurró Arthur, proporcionándole al joven de anteojos un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

—Bueno, en mi país hemos aplicado la política del ahorro de recursos por décadas— explicó el finlandés—, y aunque pienso que un pino de verdad luciría mucho mejor que uno sintético, no quiero hacer ningún mal a la naturaleza.

"_Ahh, qué aburrido es_ —pensó Alfred mientras se sobaba las costillas, amurrado—. _Si piensas en el medio ambiente, no puedes llevar a cabo tantas ideas geniales…_

En ese momento, Arthur notó que una de las ramas del árbol navideño estaba agitándose, como si tuviera vida propia… o como si hubiera algo dentro de éste. Entonces, apareció una pequeña cabeza azulada con una gran nariz y una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Waaah! ¡Duendes! —exclamó el inglés con los ojos brillando de la emoción mientras el duendecillo le hacía señas.

—Creo que alguien ya está ebrio —insinuó el estadounidense con una sonrisa socarrona. Evidentemente, él no podía verlos, ya que lo único en lo que podía creer eran los fantasmas y los extraterrestres.

—¿Pero qué dices, tarado? ¡No he bebido nada aún!

Y cuando ambos anglosajones se alejaron discutiendo, Vash y Lily se acercaron para saludar al anfitrión de la fiesta.

—Gracias por invitarnos a su fiesta, señor Väinamöinën —dijo Lily, haciendo una elegante reverencia ante él.

—Sí, gracias —musitó el suizo, tan serio como de costumbre.

—No hay que agradecer —sonrió.

—Si no le molesta, pensaba esconder chocolates por todo el cuarto —comentó la chica de grandes y profundos ojos azules, enseñándole una pequeña bolsa de género semitransparente atada con una cinta—. Es una parte de nuestro regalo de navidad para todos. Por eso, quería pedirle permiso…

—No, no me molesta para nada —respondió amablemente—. Pero tengan cuidado: los duendes de mi casa aman los chocolates.

—Me sorprende que aún creas en esas cosas —dijo Vash. Tino no hizo más que regalarles una sonrisa a ambos—. Lily, te ayudaré.

En ese preciso instante, Berwald regresó del patio trasero. Se dirigió hacia el depósito que ocupaban para guardar los adornos navideños —y que vaciaban por completo una vez al año—, ya que debía encontrar unas luces de efectos especiales que serían colocadas en el escenario. De pronto, fue sorprendido por una voz estridente que conocía muy bien:

—¡Así que estás acá, Berwald!

Volteó para comprobar sus sospechas. Efectivamente, se trataba de Morten, ese danés hablador de cabello puntiagudo cuya presencia le incomodaría eternamente.

—Hola —respondió secamente.

—Vaya, no recordaba lo grande que era la casa de Tino… hace mucho que no venía a una de sus fiestas. Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué aquí. ¡Ah, sí! Fue porque buscaba el baño, pero me perdí. ¿Tú sabes dónde está? Oh, pero qué estoy diciendo, si esta es tu casa también. A todo esto, el árbol de este año es más grande que el anterior, ¿no?

Casualmente, Tino también se dirigía hacia el baño, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Morten que provenía del depósito. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?... Decidió permanecer afuera para averiguarlo, ya que éste parecía estar hablando con otra persona. Entonces, escuchó la voz de Berwald.

—Con permiso —pidió de manera tajante tras haber tomado una caja de cartón repleta de guirnaldas luminosas, ignorando todo lo que el danés había dicho anteriormente—, tengo que ayudar con la fiesta de mi esposa.

—¿Eh? —soltó, pasmado— ¡Oye, oye! ¡Berwald!

Berwald se detuvo y volteó, comenzando a fastidiarse.

—¿Por qué lo llamas "esposa"? —preguntó con curiosidad— Todos sabemos que Tino no es una mujer… y ustedes tampoco están casados.

Berwald se sonrojó y respondió tras desviar la mirada:

—Porque es como si fuera mi esposa.

"_Por Dios, Su_ —pensó Tino, poniendo los ojos en blanco_—… no entiendo por qué sigues con eso…_

—¿Pero qué dices? —rió Morten, tomándose aquel comentario como una broma, a pesar de que nunca lo había escuchado bromear en su vida— ¿Acaso te gusta? —preguntó antes de soltar otra carcajada. El rostro del sueco enrojeció violentamente.

Tino se quedó de piedra escuchando las risas del danés. ¿Por qué Berwald no había respondido nada?

Morten le dio una palmada en la espalda a aquel hombre de gran estatura.

—Vamos, los demás deben estar esperándonos.

Berwald asintió, completamente mudo.

Después de que Morten atravesara la puerta, como si aún quisiera responder la pregunta que le había hecho, el sueco murmuró:

—Porque lo quiero como si fuera mi esposa…

Permaneció sonrojado e inmóvil, con la vista puesta en el suelo, oprimiendo los dedos en torno a la caja que aún sujetaba. En aquella postura lo encontró Tino cuando entró al depósito con una expresión muy seria, sin saber exactamente qué decir, y su compañero de hogar comprendió de inmediato que había estado escuchando su conversación.


	3. Alboroto

Hol...! -antes de terminar su saludo, un tomate proveniente del público se estrella contra su cara- ... NUEVAMENTE LO SIENTOOOOO! -llora-

De verdad, la inspiración y la motivación de seguir esta historia me fallaron durante meses. No actualizo este fic desde finales del año pasado, y por ello, me haré cargo de mis malas acciones (?) No quiero prometer nada, ya que me conozco y sé que soy algo inconstante para mis cosas, pero les aseguro que no volveré a tardar tanto en actualizar ESTA historia (con las demás ténganme más paciencia, se los ruego TT_TT)

Como siempre, espero que les guste, aunque sea un puente para lo que ocurrirá en el cap que viene... y no les adelanto más.

Saludos!

**Nota: **Léa es el nombre humano que escogí para Bélgica, ya que el más popular entre los fans (Bella) no es un nombre propiamente belga ^^ (yo y mis investigaciones por el fandom~~)

* * *

Tino tragó saliva.

—Su —murmuró sin poder despegar la mirada del piso—… ¿de qué estaban hablando tú y Morten?

Imposibilitado para articular una sola palabra, Berwald agachó la cabeza. ¿Qué podía responder si ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía?

El corazón de Tino latía con muchísima fuerza, al punto que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento.

"_Tengo que preguntárselo _—se dijo a sí mismo—_… Si no lo hago… nunca comprenderé lo que ocurrió hace un instante._

—¿Qué… qué es lo que sientes por mí, Su?

Berwald guardó silencio otra vez y sintió sus mejillas ardiendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Las palabras que se encontraban atascadas en su garganta deseaban salir, pero incluso ellas tenían miedo de ser escuchadas.

—Durante… mucho tiempo —reveló el finlandés en murmullos—… durante siglos —rectificó— me pregunté por qué rayos me llamabas "esposa"… y ahora que dijiste eso… no sé si has aclarado mi duda o has hecho que aparezcan más…

El sueco deseaba responder de forma que quedasen más que claros sus sentimientos, pero todos sus músculos estaban entumecidos por los nervios. Tino lo conocía bien y sabía que Berwald nunca había reaccionado de esa manera en el pasado, por lo que la respuesta a aquella pregunta debía ser…

—Bueno —rió al darse cuenta de que no conseguiría nada si seguían allí—, será mejor que volvamos, ¿no? Puede que Peter esté haciendo alguna travesura.

Lo único que pudo hacer Berwald fue asentir con la cabeza.

Y así regresaron a la fiesta como si nada. ¿Qué podían hacer aparte de caminar nerviosamente al lado del otro?

"… _No sé qué hacer_ —pensó con tristeza aquel hombre de duro semblante.

* * *

En el intertanto, Feliks se colocó un traje de bailarina de Can Can rojo —con plumas en la cabeza y todo— y había estado bailando para todos sobre una silla del comedor.

—¡Feliks, baja de ahí, por favor! —clamó Taurys por enésima vez, sumamente avergonzado.

—Ay, ¿pero por qué siempre te portas tan seriote? —respondió mientras seguía bailando— ¡Deberías, tipo, relajarte un poco y divertirte, como todos aquí!

—¡No lleves esas palabras tan al extremo!

Contrariamente a la opinión del lituano, los demás invitados aplaudían la improvisada actuación de Feliks y lo observaban con mucha atención… con algunas excepciones, claro: En la otra esquina del comedor, Yong le había levantado la falda a Lily y Léa, causando que Vash se encolerizara.

—¡REGRESA, DEPRAVADO! —bramó el suizo mientras lo perseguía con una escopeta— ¡NADIE LE LEVANTA EL VESTIDO A LILY Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO!

En ese momento apareció Peter, quien corría a través del salón con una corbata cuadrillé en sus manos mientras un enfurecido Arthur lo perseguía.

—¡MOCOSO SINVERGÜENZA! ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI CORBATA! —aulló el británico— ¡ES DE BURBERRY, MALDICIÓN! ¡NO SE PUEDE DAÑAR!

—¡Eso si logras atraparme! —gritó el muchacho.

Y aquella escena se mostró frente a los ojos de ambos nórdicos en menos de diez segundos. Tanto Tino como Berwald olvidaron completamente lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás en el depósito. La fiesta comenzaba a convertirse en un caos, y no deseaban en lo más mínimo que ésta se convirtiera en uno definitivo. Berwald dejó la caja con luces en el suelo al mismo tiempo que Tino comenzó a correr.

—¡Peter, vuelve acá ahora mismo! —le ordenó Tino, uniéndose a la persecución.

El sueco, por su parte, decidió detener a Vash primero, porque el baile de Feliks, a pesar de que no se encontraba en la lista de actuaciones y números musicales para esa noche, no era más preocupante que un hombre corriendo furioso con un arma de fuego dentro de tu propia casa.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, la calma regresó al comedor: los causantes del alboroto pidieron disculpas y prometieron no volver a molestar a nadie… al menos durante esa noche, y mientras se encontraran en la casa de ellos. Después de todo, el solo hecho de observar el rostro de Berwald mínimamente molesto era razón suficiente como para que murieran en una persona todos los posibles deseos de causar desorden, independientemente del nivel de cordura que ésta tuviese.

Eran las ocho. La fiesta había comenzado una hora atrás y el anfitrión ya deseaba que se terminara. No podía concentrarse adecuadamente en los últimos detalles relacionados con la cena debido a que una palabra hacía eco en su cabeza sin cesar:

—"Esposa"… —pronunció en un susurro casi inaudible, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Señor? —preguntó uno de los chefs, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah? Lo siento, me distraje…

—Necesitamos que nos diga la cantidad de arenque a la marinera y pato con moras que debemos preparar.

—Sí, en seguida.

Tras haber coordinado el asunto de la cena navideña, el joven de ojos violáceos decidió tomar un poco de ponche y salir al patio trasero para reflexionar acerca de lo ocurrido. Una parte de él deseaba ignorar lo que escuchó en el depósito, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía olvidarlo. La otra parte prefería pensar que Berwald había querido decir otra cosa; de esta manera, todo seguiría siendo igual para los dos y no pondrían en riesgo la amistad que tenían. Además, nunca había estado interesado en otra persona… u otra nación… y no sabría qué hacer si llegaba a enamorarse de alguien.

"_Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda comenzar a sentirlo_ —pensó Tino, percatándose casi de inmediato de la magnitud de aquella idea—_… Un momento… ¿por qué pensé eso? ¿No será que…?_

—¡Tino! —pronunció una voz conocida a sus espaldas. El finlandés volteó sobresaltado. Se trataba de Taurys, que llevaba una copa de ponche en la mano derecha, al igual que él.

—Ho-hola —respondió nerviosamente.

"_¿Qué te está pasando? No era Su, Tino, no era Su… ¡y aunque lo fuera! ¿Por qué estás pensando tanto en él?_

—Quería darte las gracias por haber detenido a Feliks; él no tiene ni una pizca de sentido común, y bueno… no puedo evitar preocuparme siempre por él.

—No es nada.

En ese momento, algo en Taurys le recordó a Berwald, aunque no supo exactamente qué era. Entonces, una idea nació en su cabeza: ¿y si le hablaba, indirectamente, acerca de su confusión? Después de todo, aquel joven era bastante sabio e inteligente, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era una persona confiable.

—Esto… ¿Taurys?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Feliks?

Ante aquella pregunta, el rostro del lituano se transformó: la serenidad que se apreciaba en su sonrisa y ojos fue reemplazada por una expresión que podría haber sido confundida con miedo, pero se trataba de algo diferente.

—¿Po-por qué preguntas eso? —soltó, invadido por los nervios— ¿No es una pregunta algo extraña?

—No lo creo, ¿por qué tendría que serlo?

Y habiendo escuchado esto, el lituano se quedó sin argumentos. Respiró hondo y contestó:

—Pues supongo que es porque lo estimo mucho.

—¿Lo estimas? —repitió.

—Sí —asintió mientras sus facciones comenzaban a relajarse—… mucho.

—No quisiera ser un metiche, pero… ¿qué clase de cosas has hecho por él?

El joven de cabellos castaños levantó la mirada hacia el cielo con cierto aire de nostalgia.

—Durante las numerosas guerras en las que nos vimos envueltos —relató—, Feliks era completamente inútil: nunca estaba preparado para las batallas y hacía los preparativos a último minuto. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo y cuidarlo… aunque no pudiese ni me correspondiera protegerlo de los problemas en los que él mismo se metía.

—Ya veo… —murmuró con voz queda. Desgraciadamente, aquella respuesta lo dejaba con más interrogantes.

—¿Y a qué se debe aquella pregunta?

Tino no supo qué contestar.

—Bueno, es que… es que —balbuceó, soltando pequeñas risas nerviosas—… yo…

Pero el comprensivo Taurys captó de inmediato que se trataba de un asunto personal, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema y darle al confundido finlandés un espacio para meditar.

—¡Ah! —saltó de repente— Recordé que debía conversar de algo con Raivis y Eduard. Con su permiso —pidió antes de retirarse, pero cuando hubo avanzado unos pocos pasos, volteó y observó a Tino con una amable sonrisa—… A propósito, el ponche está delicioso.

El joven de cabello platinado permaneció quieto, desconcertado por la rápida salida del lituano, mientras sostenía su copa de ponche.

Siendo que Taurys le había dado una pista fundamental para resolver su problema, aún no conseguía comprender sus propios sentimientos. Le daba un poco de miedo pensar en ello, y es que era la primera vez que se enteraba de que alguien sentía esa clase de cosas por él.

¿Qué debía hacer?...

Seguramente, dejar que las cosas se dieran solas.


	4. Miradas

-Esquiva de manera acrobática todos los tomatazos del público-

Aquí estoy otra vez! -Recibe una cáscara de plátano con todo el rostro- No, no estaba muerta... y tampoco andaba de parranda, por desgracia ;_; He estado colapsada! El Instituto es impresionantemente explotador. Sólo espero que el año que viene sea un poco más relajado... porque echaba de menos tener algo de tiempo libre para continuar mis historias.

Éste es uno de los últimos capítulos, damas y caballeros. Así es, queda uno y medio (?) aparte de éste. Espero que les guste, ya que me costó mucho hacerlo interesante y conectarlo de alguna manera con el capítulo que viene...

Y eso! No quiero adelantarles nada.

Lean y opinen, por favor! ^^

* * *

Los minutos transcurrían con una lentitud increíble para los dueños de casa. Cuando dieron las ocho y media, Tino captó que había dejado de sentirse a gusto en su propia fiesta desde que salió del depósito junto con Berwald, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

—Vash, ¿Lily y tú ya prepararon lo de los chocolates?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Quería saber cuándo nos darían la sorpresa que tenían planeada.

—No es algo que deba decir; después de todo, es una sorpresa.

—… Buen punto —concordó el chico, agachando la cabeza con resignación. Con ello comprendió que lo único que podía hacer era atraer la atención de la gente para así distraerse un buen rato… ojalá hasta las diez. Seguramente, la música del concierto lo distraería más que cualquier otra cosa.

Habiendo decidido esto, conectó un micrófono a dos enormes parlantes, disminuyó la intensidad de las luces e hizo un llamado al silencio dentro del salón principal.

—Esto… ¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros! —saludó con una gran sonrisa. Los invitados movieron la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando la figura de Tino a través de su voz— Me disculpo por interrumpir sus conversaciones en un momento como éste —dijo con una nota de nerviosismo en la voz mientras los demás países lo observaban expectantes—, pero debo anunciar que ha comenzado ¡el show de entretenimiento navideño!

Una oleada de murmullos ansiosos comenzó a expandirse por todo el salón. El plan improvisado de Tino estaba funcionando…

* * *

Berwald, por su parte, había estado supervisando todos los aspectos técnicos del concierto, no sólo porque deseaba que fuese magnífico, sino porque también necesitaba pensar lo menos posible en Tino, y cuando comprobó que no quedaba nada más por hacer, decidió marcharse y regresar al cálido interior de su hogar. Allí dentro se encontraban los demás países, riendo y aplaudiendo las actuaciones que se estaban realizando en medio del salón.

Arthur había hecho un número de magia improvisado usando sólo un sombrero, una capa y una varita; Yao y Lee hicieron acrobacias con un circo chino que, de casualidad, estaba haciendo una gira por Europa y en ese momento se encontraba en Finlandia; y Alfred se hallaba en ese mismo instante sentado en un taburete, contando una serie de chistes al más puro estilo americano.

—… En un estadio había un futbolista inglés, un comerciante ruso y un arquitecto estadounidense. Entonces, el ruso le dice al inglés…

Tino había estado observando el show con alegría, pero a pesar de lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo, había algo contra lo cual no podía luchar: cuando captó la figura de Berwald en medio de la multitud, experimentó una serie de sentimientos contradictorios que borraron la sonrisa de su rostro. La silueta del sueco destacaba fácilmente debido a su altura, por lo que el joven de cabello platinado difícilmente podía ignorarlo; no importaba cuánto se esforzara en mantener su mirada alejada de esos ojos claros y esas facciones duras, sus propios ojos se dirigían de manera involuntaria hacia el lugar en donde él se encontraba.

El acto del norteamericano concluyó con un chiste que logró sacar las carcajadas más sonoras que se habían escuchado esa noche, obligando a Tino a colocarse en el centro del salón, alumbrado por la luz del foco y rodeado por el público, para invitar a un último participante.

—Bueno… nos estamos acercando al término de este acto —anunció intranquilo—, lo que significa que sólo una persona más puede subir aquí y mostrarnos sus talentos. ¿Quién se…?

—¡Yo, yo! —exclamó un entusiasmado Feliciano, sin permitirle al anfitrión terminar su frase— ¡Yooooooo!

—Pues… ¡adelante!

En cuanto el italiano se ubicó bajo la luz del foco, Tino le cedió el micrófono y se hizo a un lado.

—¡Buenas noches a todooos! Como quiero que cada uno de nosotros se marche de aquí con una sonrisa, ¡les dedicaré una canción que yo mismo compuse!

Los aplausos sonaron con fuerza dentro del salón. El joven de mirada soñadora aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar con su canto _acapella_:

_Ya es medianoche_

_Los niños duermen, ángeles parecen_

_Una sonrisa iluminará sus rostros_

_Cuando, al despertar_

_Encuentren hermosos presentes_

La voz del intérprete era suave y melodiosa, por lo que cada uno de los invitados sintió una repentina calidez interior.

Inconcientemente, el finlandés dirigió su vista hacia el público en ese instante y se encontró con dos ojos claros que habían estado buscando los suyos. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, una mezcla de tristeza y nerviosismo invadió a ambos jóvenes de tez nívea. Tino desvió la mirada rápidamente, ya que no se sentía capaz de mantener contacto visual con la persona a la cual había estado evitando. Y debido a aquella reacción, numerosas dudas asaltaron al sueco:

_"¿Por qué él no quiere mirarme? ¿Por qué nos estamos evitando? ¿Por qué ahora no quiero pensar en él cuando antes siempre lo hacía con gusto?..._

Y esos pensamientos no lo dejaron en paz hasta el cierre del show, que fue cuando decidió que haría algo al respecto.

* * *

El salón se vio nuevamente iluminado y los interminables aplausos dejaron en claro que el show había sido espectacular. Finalmente, Tino hizo un buen trabajo como anfitrión, pero —por desgracia para él— aún faltaban alrededor de quince minutos para el inicio del concierto.

_ "Y no transcurrirán con mayor rapidez si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada_ —se dijo a sí mismo—. _Es mejor que converse con mis invitados… apenas he podido hablar con unos pocos._

Y antes de que decidiera incluso con quién iba a hablar, alguien pronunció su nombre en voz alta. Era Berwald.

_ "¡Maldición! ¿Qué haré ahora?..._

—Tino, necesito decirte algo —comenzó a decir el sueco, pero un elemento ubicado en el arco bajo el cual se encontraban causó que se detuviera bruscamente.


	5. Valor

Holalala!

Sí, ha pasado tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia... pero he estado estrujando mi cerebro. Dicen que pasar mucho tiempo sin hacer que la mente trabaje produce que las ideas se atasquen, y para revertir ese efecto es necesario hacerla trabajar... y bueno, sólo me puse frente al PC, abrí mis archivos .doc, puse música variada, comencé a leer, pensé muchas veces "qué escribiré ahora?..." y TACHÁAAAN! Las palabras salieron!

Tenía tantas ganas de terminar este capítulo u.u...

Eso sí, este no es el último. Queda uno solo que será bastante breve, como una especie de epílogo, y por eso les pido que tengan paciencia! Lo subiré lo antes posible ^^ -Palabra de fan *^*-

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Sin saber por qué, Berwald había desviado su mirada en dirección al techo y pudo observar que se hallaban bajo un muérdago. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y Tino, al captar esto, se extrañó.

—¿Qué sucede, Su? —preguntó con una nota de miedo en la voz.

El sueco bajó la mirada sin responder, sumamente avergonzado. Fue en ese momento que el joven de ojos violáceos levantó la vista y supo de inmediato qué había causado el repentino cambio de color en el rostro de su compañero. Observó perplejo el pequeño adorno navideño, el cual poseía un gran significado, y sus mejillas también fueron teñidas con un intenso rubor.

Ambos evitaron la mirada del otro con las manos temblorosas y el corazón acelerado, preguntándose qué rayos se podía hacer en un momento como ese…

¿Besarse? ¿Pero cómo? Tino se había enterado unas pocas horas atrás de que Berwald no lo quería como un amigo, mientras que el sueco nunca había tenido el valor suficiente como para sincerarse con él.

Era una situación sumamente incómoda.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, con los nervios carcomiéndoles el corazón y las tripas, escuchando sus propios latidos resonando más fuerte que nunca… hasta que Tino rompió el silencio con una risa nerviosa.

—C-Creo que nos están llamando.

Al cabo de unos segundos, mientras Tino volvía a reír, Berwald respondió:

—No nos ha llamado nadie.

Y era cierto, sólo había sido uno de esos comentarios que Tino acostumbraba hacer para aligerar el ambiente que se creaba con frecuencia entre ambos.

—A-Ah… e-entonces…

"_¿Y ahora qué…? _—pensó el finlandés al darse cuenta de que no había salida.

En ese instante, Berwald se dio cuenta de que estaba desaprovechando una oportunidad que le había sido ofrecida en bandeja de plata.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, manteniendo a Tino en la incertidumbre? Mentirse mutuamente no los haría más felices, no era lo correcto…

¿Entonces?

Hizo uso de toda su valentía y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Tino.

—¿S-Su? —tartamudeó el joven.

"_Debo dejárselo claro _—se dijo a sí mismo—_… de lo contrario, nunca me lo perdonaré._

Observó detenidamente los ojos de cervatillo asustado de su compañero. Acto seguido, inhaló profundamente, acercó su rostro al de él, sintió cómo el pequeño cuerpo del joven comenzaba a temblar y su respiración se hacía cada vez más clara a sus oídos…

Y se detuvo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué podía matar a sangre fría a miles de hombres en el campo de batalla y no era capaz de dar el primer paso con la persona que amaba?

Eso fue lo que se preguntó Berwald, y aquella idea le produjo un terrible sentimiento de impotencia.

Tino, por su parte, estaba tan nervioso que temblaba como una gelatina. El único pensamiento que ocupaba su cabeza era "creo que está a punto de besarme y no sé qué hacer ni pensar al respecto", pensamiento que inmovilizaba cada uno de sus músculos y lo volvía tan inútil como Berwald en ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando Raivis, que se encontraba charlando con Eduard sin mirar por dónde iba, chocó con la espalda del sueco.

—¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento mucho, señor Oxenstierna! ¡Casi derramo bebida sobre usted!

—¡RAAAAIVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! —prorrumpió el estonio, histérico.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hice? —exclamó, sumamente nervioso— ¡No derramé nada, de veras!

—¡NO ES ESO! ¡MIRAAAAAAAA! —vociferó, apuntando hacia los jóvenes que se encontraban bajo el muérdago.

Gracias al topón accidental que le propinó el letón al hombre de mirada penetrante, éste fue impulsado hacia el rostro del finlandés… y sus labios acabaron unidos. Permanecieron con los ojos abiertos debido al impacto unos pocos segundos, aún con sus labios juntos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaban y se separaron rápidamente.

Fue algo absolutamente inesperado. Todos habían dado por sentado que la primera persona en la fiesta que besaría a alguien sería Francis, pero resultaron ser ellos dos. El salón se llenó de murmullos agitados y miradas de sorpresa.

—¿Su? —murmuró Tino, ruborizado. Berwald sólo pudo devolverle la mirada con las mejillas encendidas.

¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir en un lugar atestado de gente?

De pronto, los invitados comenzaron a reaccionar.

—¿Eso era parte del show? —preguntó Léa.

—¡Maldición! —masculló la húngara— ¡No alcancé a fotografiarlos!

—_¿Qué?_ —pronunció Roderich, perplejo— ¿Trajiste una cámara, Elizaveta?

—¡Siempre hay que estar preparada para el yaoi!

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Raivis con los dueños de casa una y otra vez— ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

—Raivis —musitó el estonio—, sólo puedo decir que Taurys y yo asistiremos sin falta a tu funeral…

Entonces, cuando el ambiente se volvió demasiado denso, una de las personas más conservadoras del lugar decidió hacer un llamado a la calma.

—¡Silencio! —profirió Ludwig— ¡Esto no es un estadio! ¡Fue un accidente y, por ende, no deberían darle tanta importancia!

—Opino lo mismo —declaró Vash—. Tranquilícense, recuerden que estamos en una fiesta y la idea es divertirse.

—No sé cómo dice eso uno de los más amargados del lugar —dijo el austriaco en un tono intencionalmente alto, para que el suizo fuera capaz de escucharlo.

—Y yo no sé con qué derecho lo dice quien es, realmente, el más amargado de todos —respondió, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

—¡Hermano, no te alteres, por favor! —pidió Lily, quien comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad.

—¡¿Quieres pelear, Zwingli?

—¡Eso no es necesario! ¡Sé que en cuanto saque mi mágnum huirás como todo un gallina!

—¡Hermano, por favor!

—¡Eso lo veremos, idiota!

—¡Zwingli-san! ¡Edelstein-san! —pidió Kiku— ¡No comiencen una pelea, por favor! ¡Estamos en una casa, no en un bar!

—¡¿Quién quiere beber alcohoooool? —vociferó un borracho Arthur, quien sostenía una botella de vino con su elegante corbata de Burberry enrollada en la cabeza.

—Qué patético —murmuró Francis, llevándose una mano a la frente—, sabía que no se mantendría sobrio para el concierto…

—Más que un bar, esto parece un circo —musitó Tobias.

—¡Pero no puedes negar que es divertidísimo! —exclamó Morgen.

—¡Hahahaha! —rió Alfred— ¡Qué fiesta tan genial!

—Veo que todos se divierten como nunca —comentó Rusia con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro.

El alboroto que se había generado allí dentro creó la instancia ideal para que los dueños de casa se escabulleran. Tino se apresuró en sacar una bolsa plástica de un cajón y colocar algo dentro de ésta para luego ser llevado de un brazo hacia la puerta principal. Lo último que alcanzaron a oír antes de salir a escondidas fue un bramido de Ludwig, quien trataba desesperadamente de regresar el orden a la fiesta.

No les agradó en lo más mínimo haber sido el centro de atención por un beso semi-accidental, y menos después de que las cosas se pusieran así. Además, ambos tenían claro que necesitaban hablar a solas. De esta forma, buscaron un sitio en medio de unos altos setos podados de forma rectangular, lugar en el cual no podrían ser descubiertos tan fácilmente. Tras haber tomado asiento en una fría banca de piedra, Tino fue el primero en romper el hielo:

—Esto… pienso que es un buen momento para que intercambiemos regalos, ¿no crees? Ahora que estamos solos, alejados del ruido —murmuró, bajando la mirada—… y sin que puedan molestarnos…

—Sí —se limitó a responder.

Tino sacó de su bolsa un paquete que parecía algo abultado detrás del brillante papel que lo cubría. El remitente había escogido un azul metálico y una cinta plateada que ató en forma de moño para envolverlo con elegancia.

A pesar de que el regalo había sido confeccionado a mediados de ese mismo día, Tino lo recordaba como un suceso mucho más lejano. Definitivamente, había sido una fiesta alocada, llena de sucesos extraños pero importantes. Pero, en ese momento, lo único que le preocupaba era la reacción del sueco cuando viera lo que se hallaba detrás del envoltorio.

"_Seguro que la intención le importará más que el contenido_ —pensó, aunque no muy convencido de ello—_, por eso…_

—Feliz navidad, Su —le sonrió con dulzura.

—Feliz navidad —musitó con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro. Tino comenzó a preocuparse más que antes.

—Ehh… ¿no te gustó que te diera un regalo? —preguntó muy tenso.

—No es eso…

—¿Entonces es el tipo de papel? ¿O la cinta? ¿No que te gustaba el azul? ¿O es que preferías que hubiera puesto las cosas en una caja y las hubiera envuelto después? —preguntó acelerado, casi sin respirar— De verdad lo siento. Aunque no debería dar excusas, ya sabes que no tuve tiempo para…

—No es nada de eso.

—¿E-Entonces?…

Berwald lo observó con sus ojos claros.

"_Me gustaría darle las gracias _—pensó—_, pero no me atrevo. Tal vez deba sonreír…_

Berwald lo intentó, pero como no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, sólo consiguió asustar al finlandés con su mirada penetrante y una sonrisa tan torcida que parecía una mueca.

—¡AAAAHH! —chilló Tino— ¡LO SIENTO!

"_No parece funcionar _—se dijo al observar la reacción de su compañero—_… veamos si se tranquiliza cuando me vea abrir el paquete._

Mientras el finlandés temblaba como un animalito asustado, el hombre de anteojos desató el brillante lazo y comenzó a despegar el papel con cuidado para que no se arrugara.

_"M-Me pregunto qué cara irá a poner ahora_ —pensó un asustado Tino.

El interior del regalo fue revelado ante sus ojos: Se trataba de una larga bufanda color azul y un pequeño bordado de una tierna versión en miniatura de los rostros de ambos.

_ "Esos somos nosotros… _—pensó, levantando las comisuras de sus labios de manera casi imperceptible—_ Tino hizo esto para mí…_

_"¿Eh? ¡Su está sonriendo! ¡Eso quiere decir que le gustó!… Espero._

Con esa misma "sonrisa", Berwald levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de la persona que amaba.

Tino pensó que la mirada de Berwald era como la nieve: fría en un principio, pero después de entrar en contacto con cálidos sentimientos, parecía convertirse en agua cristalina.

En ese momento, pudo verse a sí mismo en los ojos de Berwald. Era la primera vez que Tino veía su reflejo en los ojos de alguien.

Y en ese preciso instante, recordó lo que sintió cuando Taurys y él charlaban al aire libre mientras bebían ponche un par de horas atrás: la actitud de Taurys con Feliks era similar a la que Berwald tenía con él, ya que siempre trataba de protegerlo y asistirlo en todo lo que fuera posible, sólo que nunca antes se percató de los sentimientos que se escondían detrás de sus acciones. No era simple preocupación… También era…

—Su… —murmuró Tino.

—¿Hm?

"_Debo preguntárselo ahora… Necesito escuchar su respuesta de una vez por todas_ —se dijo el finlandés, absolutamente convencido.

—Finalmente… no pudiste contestar la pregunta que te hice en el depósito.

Al oír la palabra "depósito", el corazón de Berwald dio un salto y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. ¿De verdad tenía que responder?

Tino se armó de valor para formular por segunda vez la pregunta que no lo había dejado en paz desde aquel incidente:

—¿Qué…? —conforme pasaban los segundos, los latidos de su corazón golpeaban el interior de su pecho con más fuerza— ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Berwald permaneció con la misma expresión de alguien que acaba de recibir una cachetada.

"Sentimientos"…

Esa era una palabra que no lograba comprender en su totalidad.

"_¿Qué debería hacer en este momento?…_

Entonces, recordó lo impotente que se sintió cuando no fue capaz de besar a Tino bajo el muérdago, y se dio cuenta de que no podía volver a ser tan cobarde.

Como nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, decidió responderle de otra manera: Rodeó el cuerpo de Tino con sus fuertes brazos, colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza de él y escondió su rostro en su hombro.

—¿… Su?

Berwald no dijo nada.

—Su —repitió en un susurro—… estás temblando…

—Sólo diré —murmuró con voz temblorosa—… que este es el primer abrazo que doy en mi vida…

En ese momento, Tino podría haber dicho muchas cosas, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio y seguir abrazándolo, ya que sabía que las palabras no eran realmente necesarias.

* * *

Si esta historia te gustó, te pido que dejes un review, por favor!

Y si te gusta esta pareja, entonces te lo pido de rodillas!


	6. Armonía

Aquí tienen! El final de esta historia que tanto me costó hacer x_x Ni yo misma puedo creer que haya pasado casi un año desde que subí el primer capítulo, pero ya lo he dicho antes: cuando comienzo un fanfic me aseguro de que tenga un final SÍ O SÍ! uwú

(Irónicamente, hoy es el Día de Todos los Santos y no Navidad, pero qué más da? xD)

Lamento haber dicho en el cap anterior que subiría esta parte lo antes posible y haberles hecho creer con eso que sería poco después… pero no pude terminarla antes. Supongo que sufrí un colapso creativo, porque no se me ocurrían ideas ni para esbozar algo decente. Pero bueh! Espero que queden conformes con el final ^^ y ya saben, sus lindos reviews serán bien recibidos!

* * *

—¿Crees que mi fiesta estuvo bien?—sonrió Tino.

—Sí —asintió el sueco con un pañuelo amarrado en la cabeza.

Tino suspiró.

—Me tranquiliza escuchar eso. Así que no fue un fracaso después de todo…

Ambos se encontraban limpiando todo el desorden que dejaron sus invitados después de la fiesta.

Tino sintió un gran alivio al ver que las demás naciones estaban tan animadas como antes cuando subió al escenario para introducirlos al concierto. Fueron dos horas de polka, folklore e incluso metal, entre otros géneros.

—Lamento que nos hayan interrumpido ayer…

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando los encargados del show musical llamaron a mi celular para que diera inicio al concierto…

—No te preocupes —musitó—, era tu deber como anfitrión.

—Me alegra oír eso —sonrió—, pero aún así, no puedo quedarme cien por ciento tranquilo respecto a eso.

La fiesta fue un rotundo éxito: todos se divirtieron como nunca, especialmente después del concierto, que fue el momento en el que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para comer y beber hasta reventar —si es que no lo habían hecho ya antes—. Pero aún en medio del desorden y toda la locura originada por el exceso de estímulos y tragos alcohólicos, sucedió algo que dejó pálidos hasta a los más ebrios: Los chocolates que habían escondido Vash y Lily se encontraban suspendidos en el aire y parecían estar siendo abiertos por dedos invisibles para después desaparecer a mascadas.

—¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO? —estalló Ludwig, quien fue el primero en percatarse de aquel fenómeno. Poco a poco, el pánico se apoderó de las demás naciones.

—¡FANTASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! —gritó Alfred antes de comenzar a correr en todas direcciones mientras lloraba como una niña de cuarto grado.

—_¡¿Qué? _—exclamó Vash con los ojos desorbitados— ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!

—¡Ludwig, tengo miedoooooo! —chilló Veneciano al mismo tiempo que su hermano mayor trataba de encaramarse a Antonio.

—¡ESTÚPIDO ANTONIO, SÁLVAMEEEEEEEEE!

—¡Romano, no me dejas ver! —se quejó el español, quien se mantenía en pie con gran dificultad incluso antes de tener que cargar a un italiano.

—¡Malditas alucinaciones! —bramó Elizaveta, dando sartenazos a diestra y siniestra— ¡Ya sé que pasarse de copas no es bueno, pero no tienen derecho a arruinar así mi diversión! —pero con los deplorables reflejos con los que contaba en ese preciso instante, sólo consiguió aturdir a los pobres invitados que se encontraban a su alrededor.

—Sabía que esa hechicera con la que tuve un romance en el siglo diecisiete se vengaría de mí tarde o temprano —murmuró un semidesnudo Francis antes de caer al suelo, aturdido por uno de los golpes de la húngara.

Pero, de todos los invitados, el único que no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo fue Arthur, quien había estado tirando maldiciones por una guerra que perdió contra Francis siglos atrás.

—¡Miren! —señaló en medio de su estado depresivo producto de la borrachera— ¡Son duendecillos! —sonrió— ¡Y están comiendo chocolate! —soltó una carcajada— A ellos les encantan los dulces, ¿no es así? —dijo como si estuviera hablando con alguien más, pero nadie le estaba prestando atención en medio de aquel alboroto.

¿Y dónde se encontraba el anfitrión en un momento tan caótico como aquél?… Pues tumbado en el suelo, ya que bebió al punto de caer inconciente. Y como Morten no se hallaba en mejores condiciones —poco antes del suceso de los chocolates había estado coreando canciones de las Spice Girls muy alegremente junto a Francis y Alfred—, Berwald pidió ayuda a los dos nórdicos restantes, los cuales habían bebido muy poco esa noche, para guiar a sus desastrosos invitados a otras habitaciones.

Al día siguiente, casi todos recordaban ese insólito suceso como un mal sueño, y se preguntaban por qué habían amanecido escondidos en diferentes partes de la casa de Tino y Berwald.

—También quería disculparme por… ya sabes, haber estado ebrio cuando más me necesitabas —dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas y una mirada triste—. A pesar de que yo era el anfitrión, tuviste que encargarte tú solo de…

—No importa —lo interrumpió Berwald—. Sólo centrémonos en lo que estamos haciendo ahora.

—T-Tienes razón —asintió.

—Además, no estaba solo.

—Sí, es verdad. Tengo que darles las gracias a nuestros amigos…

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, silencio que Tino decidió romper rápidamente.

—Vash me pidió disculpas por el incidente de los chocolates. Me explicó que él y la señorita Lily habían pensado en una especie de "búsqueda del tesoro" y que recompensarían con una torta de chocolate suizo al que encontrara el envoltorio premiado. Al final, me lo dieron a mí "como compensación por haberme causado problemas", aunque yo les dije que no era necesario y que no había sido su culpa, después de todo… pero insistieron tanto que no pude negarme.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en los labios del sueco, sonrisa que el finlandés percibió al observarlo de reojo, provocando que sus mejillas enrojecieran.

—¿P-Por qué sonríes? —preguntó, sintiendo que su corazón daba un salto dentro de su pecho. Berwald meditó su respuesta unos instantes.

—Te lo diré después.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Tino revisó su correo electrónico y se encontró con su bandeja de entrada repleta de e-mails de sus invitados. La gran mayoría lo felicitó por la excelente fiesta que había organizado, y varios pidieron que les avisara si planeaba hacer algo parecido en el futuro.

Definitivamente, había sido la mejor fiesta navideña de la década.

—Con permiso —dijo Berwald al cruzar el umbral de la habitación de Tino. Llevaba un plato en cada mano, cada uno con una generosa porción de torta de chocolate suizo.

—¡Ah, Su! ¡Acabo de revisar mi —dijo antes de desviar su mirada hacia los suculentos postres que había traído su compañero—…! Oh, trajiste algo de comer… Es cierto, nos concentramos tanto en ordenar que olvidamos comer algo. Ahora sé en qué habías pensado antes. Muchas gracias —le sonrió al mismo tiempo que recibía uno de los platos—, pero primero debo sacarme esto. No quiero que se ensucie —pensó en voz alta antes de depositar el plato sobre su escritorio y desprenderse de una suave manta color blanco invierno que llevaba puesta. Berwald se sentó en la silla contigua y lo observó detenidamente mientras la doblaba y colocaba sobre un banquillo de madera. Después de esto, Tino tomó asiento otra vez, cogió la cucharita que venía con su plato y dio una probada— ¡Mmmm! ¡Está deliciosa!

Berwald no pudo evitar que una nueva semi-sonrisa surcara su rostro, sonrisa que Tino captó de inmediato.

—¿Q-Qué ocurre?

—Estabas usando mi regalo.

—Ah, eso —murmuró, nervioso—… verás, es que hace frío y… no pude resistirme —confesó con las mejillas encendidas—, ¡es tan suave y esponjosa! ¡La usaría incluso en verano si pudiera!

El sueco probó su comida en silencio sin desviar la mirada de Tino.

—¡Y su textura es como el pelaje de una oveja! —continuó— El que me dieras este regalo me hizo muy feliz —sonrió tiernamente. Berwald se ruborizó.

"_Con ella podré arroparlo cuando se quede dormido haciendo los papeleos habituales_ —pensó sin atreverse a comentarlo en voz alta.

—… ¿Su? ¿En qué estás pensando?

El hombre de ojos claros dejó su postre de lado y tomó la mano de su compañero.

—¿S-Su?

—Fin…

… Y se acercó a su rostro para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Ambos pudieron sentir que la boca del otro tenía un delicioso sabor a chocolate.

Al separarse de él, Tino lo observó con el rostro de color carmesí y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y Berwald se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su torso se encontraba rodeado por los delgados brazos de Tino.

Ya no podía negar lo que sentía: Berwald se había convertido en la persona que amaba; esa persona que siempre estuvo a su lado… y siempre lo estaría.

—Te amo, Su…

* * *

_Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia. Cada uno de sus comentarios me hace muy feliz! Así que intentaré ponerle más empeño a la escritura ahora que tengo nuevas ideas, tiempo libre y muchas ganas de hacer fanfics!_


End file.
